Los Años
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: Los años son duros. Muchas veces arreglan la vida, muchas otras la desmoronan. Peeta y Katniss no son ajenos a ello. Las peleas y los recuerdos los separan hasta el punto que ya no se soportan. Pero se aman. ¿El amor puede más que el tiempo?. Katniss hace realidad el sueño de Peeta. Post- Sinsajo


**_Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, escenarios y todo lo remotamente original le pertenece a la fantástica Suzanne Collins. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación completamente aburrida._**

* * *

"Los años"

"¿Por qué me amas?", Peeta continuó desenterrando los yuyos sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Dejó que su voz se perdiera y jugara con la suave brisa que se levantaba en el aire. No pensaba contestarle. Siguió removiendo la tierra negra y húmeda y desenterró las últimas flores marchitas que le quedaban. El inmenso hierbajo que intentó toda la mañana de retirar yacía a su lado, en un carretilla, y sus manos sudorosas le recordaron cuanto le costó lograrlo. Increíblemente su casa se había visto rodeada de éstos y de más malas yerbas, cual selva salvaje en menos de dos meses. Sin jardinero y con un Haymitch que recientemente volvió de la estación de tren (seguro con una nueva ración de alcohol) no tenía a nadie más para ayudarlo a mantener el césped prolijo, como a él le gustaba. Se refregó las manos enguantadas, quitándose un poco de tierra y pretendió enderezarse. Su pierna mala le falló dos veces antes de que consiguiera ponerse en pie. Le dolían las rodillas y el brazo donde se había cortado con una espina, pero lo que más le afectó fue su columna. Las horas que pasó agachado y trabajando le pesaron sobre los hombros. Era un dolor intenso, uno que no había sentido antes a pesar de su repertorio de heridas. Estaba viejo y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber. No importaba cuantas veces le esquivara al espejo, las arrugas y las canas ya habían aparecido. Demasiado pronto para su gusto.

"Sé que me oíste", su voz resonó nuevamente tras de sí, y no quiso girar a mirarla. Primero por el dolor de su espalda que le pedía a gritos recostarse, segundo porque sabía que estaba enfadada y hoy no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso. Ya la había soportado lo suficiente durante toda la semana. A pesar de su reticencia ella se plantó frente a él y su ceño fruncido le confirmó su mala suerte.

"Si, te oí. Todas las noches te oigo también", lo murmuró más para sí aunque sabía que ella lo escucharía. ¿Estaba tentando al destino? Hoy se iría a dormir más temprano, sin cenar y completamente solo.

"Lo siento, por despertarte. Los dos sabemos como se soluciona eso"

"Si, pero no quiero que te ganes un resfriado, como la última vez", una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y lo lamentó muy rápido. Ella acentuó aún más su ceño y él juró que de sus ojos refulgieron llamas de odio. Sería mejor empezar a correr.

"La última vez estaba nevando y era el aniversario de… además tu también estabas enfermo. Si te morías no se iba a enterar nadie más que el gato", Peeta la esquivó despacio. El caminar le dificultaba la respiración, pero no quería que ella lo notara. Tomó las asas de la carretilla y pegó el tirón. Su columna chilló. Él aferró fuertemente las manos y cerró aún más fuerte los ojos. El dolor le penetraba los músculos y creyó también los huesos.

"Peeta, ¿Estás bien?", sus manos pequeñas y hábiles ya estaban ayudándolo. Una de ellas se envolvió en su antebrazo y la otra fue a parar a la parte baja de su espalda. Suaves, delicadas. Quien la conociera diría que nunca podría ser así. Pero lo era. Ella lo acarició paulatinamente, dejando tras su toque una estela cálida, que él tan bien conocía y que tanto le gustaba. Peeta supo que ella estaba mal interpretando sus síntomas. Con tantos ataques que habían compartido y superado gracias a ella, se suponía que debería conocer cada centímetro de piel y cada facción de su rostro. Sin embargo ella se asustaba ante la menor señal. Siempre atenta, siempre al pie del cañón para él. Peeta consiguió abrir pausadamente sus ojos y enfocar a la mujer que tenia al lado. Vio sus ojos y no su cara de preocupación. Vio sus orbes grises, grandes y asustados y no su boca encogida en una mueca. Katniss buscaba en su rostro algún signo de que el ataque estuviera pasando o de que estuviera atravesando el peor momento. Se quedó petrificada cuando encontró su sonrisa.

"Idiota", le escupió enojada nuevamente, y lo empujó emprendiendo la carrera. Corrió hacia su lugar en el mundo, el bosque, dedicándole una última mirada de odio. Peeta, lanzó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Nunca podía evitar nada que estuviera relacionado con ella. Le encantaba que se preocupara por él, que dejara de lado todas sus peleas y desfilara a sus pies aunque estuviera furiosa. Contempló su trenza perderse entre el verde frondoso de los árboles y volvió a su trabajo.

"¿Volviste a arruinarlo, muchacho?", Haymitch le gritó desde su pórtico. El cabello sucio y enmarañado, las botas llenas de polvo, la camisa manchada y la botella en su mano. Sus ojos grises como el cielo lucían brillantes por la bebida. Uno de ellos estaba entrecerrado en el centro de una gran aureola verde y violeta. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, pero su barbilla se alzaba alta y elegante, como si estuviera muy por encima de él. Peeta no podía culparlo por entrometerse. Si Katniss estaba enojada, a él también le caería algo de eso.

"Voy a arreglarlo, lo prometo"

"Más te vale que sea grande. Ha estado malhumorada toda la semana", estuvo a punto de reprocharle. Después de todo, que Katniss llevara su bronca por ahí había sido culpa del viejo también. A nadie le hacía bien que se pasara todas las mañanas para dar el aviso fúnebre de los ciudadanos del distrito. Por lo general Peeta lo escuchaba atento incapaz de hacer oídos sordos a las desgracias de sus nuevos vecinos pero era Katniss quien lo ignoraba. Habían tenido varias peleas para callarlo, pero Haymitch disfrutaba de acercar las noticias de muerte recalcando que algún día les tocaría a todos también. Sin embargo traspasó su línea unos días a tras al hablar sobre la muerte de una mujer mientras daba a luz. Eso le valió a Haymitch un ojo morado y a Katniss un par de dedos rotos y su capacidad para cazar por unos días. Lo que había acentuado aún más su malhumor y arrojado por el césped la paciencia de Peeta. Hoy había conseguido algo de tranquilidad arrancando los hierbajos que crecían en su patio como los pensamientos negativos en su cabeza hasta que la morocha apareció sumándole más peso a sus hombros.

La espalda de Peeta se quejó cuando reunió aire para contestarle al borracho que hacía equilibrio para no derramar más alcohol en su manchada camisa. Mejor tomaba su consejo y terminaba de una buena vez con el jardín. Rememorando sus días de juventud en donde podía levantar un costal de harina en cada brazo, olvidó sus penas y empujó la carretilla por el camino que bordeaba la Villa. Depositó la basura en el contenedor que habían colocado hace unos días y volvió sobre sus pasos ignorando la mirada de su antiguo mentor. Era inútil pedirle ayuda. Probablemente no aceptaría, y si lo hacia terminaría despatarrado por el suelo, por lo que tendría dos trabajos: arreglar el jardín y arrastrar al viejo hasta su casa.

Cargó dos carretillas más y pudo tomarse unos minutos para apreciar la vista antes de que le cayeran tres gotas de lluvia. Su patio trasero no tenía nada que envidiarle a los hermosos paisajes que solía plasmar en sus pinturas. Era sobrio, elegante y placentero. Había colocado dos manzanos adultos y la hilera de primrose cerca de la ventana del estudio había sido recortada. Azaleas, peonías, iris y camelias le propinaban color a tanto verde. Había dejado el espacio perfecto entre ellas como para colocar una de esas calesitas de hierro que el gobierno puso en la nueva plaza principal del distrito. Y hacia el final, el huerto separaba su casa de la del vecino. Ninguna rosa.

Apuró su huida cuando un rayo iluminó el sendero que tenía por delante. La gota fría le resultó reconfortante en su piel ardiente. Estaba agotado. Un vistazo al cielo le informó que Katniss no tardaría en volver. Recogió con cuidado las herramientas que le quedaban y fue lento hacia el interior. Levantó una mano libre en saludo a su borracho preferido, quien continuaba vigilándolo, sin comprobar si efectivamente lo había recibido. Consiguió llegar al living sin emitir sonido alguno más que el de sus pies manchando el piso con cada paso. En penumbras se adentró hasta el baño de la planta baja conjurando todos los insultos que había reunido en sus 32 años de vida. Se quitó las ropas sucias, cubiertas de tierra y sudor y se zambulló en la tina a rebosar de agua caliente. No llegó a enjuagarse dos veces que el dolor lo dejó sin aliento. Por suerte o desgracia la ayuda no tardó en llegar. Escuchó sus botas golpear el suelo antes siquiera de verla en el baño junto a él.

"Déjame ver", Katniss continuaba con su ceño fruncido y su trenza chorreaba agua. Estaba empapada y aún así, tenia en una de sus manos un potecito de crema que Peeta reconocía como aquél para tratar los dolores musculares. Se retorció en la bañera y pudo ponerse de espaldas a ella. Sus manos lo recorrieron entero. Con masajes suaves y fuertes donde lo necesitaba. Le untó la crema y al instante el dolor comenzó a remitir.

Katniss terminó muy deprisa. Cerró el pote y lo colocó en el botiquín, junto a las tantas otras cremas y medicinas que guardaba. Muchas le habían pertenecido a la madre de Katniss, pero aun servían, las demás fueron adquiridas gracias a la nueva planta de medicamentos instalada en el distrito. Peeta se movió gozando de una columna completamente nueva y finalmente, sin poder retrazar más el tiempo, terminó enfrentando a su mujer. Recorrió sus ropas oscuras, llenas de barro y su rostro sucio. Ella comenzó a despojarse de su vestuario desgastado sin mirarlo. Se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones de un tirón. La remera fue a parar cerca de la puerta cerrada enganchándose precariamente sobre la manija. Años de observarla desvestirse deberían prepararlo para verla desnuda. La conocía de memoria. Sus piernas firmes, el abdomen cubierto de cicatrices y sus hombros siempre rectos. El cuerpo de Katniss se había mantenido perfecto, igual que la primera vez que lo vio frente a él sin tela que lo cubriera. Vergonzosa pero decidida. Peeta era débil, completamente vulnerable a esta mujer seria y estricta que le robaba el sueño y lo invitaba a dormir para fantasear. Antes de que ella retirara el sujetador, él la levantó en brazos y la sumergió en la bañera.

La besó. Despacio, pidiéndole permiso. Y ella accedió. Se acomodó sobre su regazo y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Estaba fría. Sus labios suaves desfilaron gráciles sobre los suyos. Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos del otro.

"Te odio", le dijo Katniss con una sonrisa asomándose en su boca. Él no le creyó.

"Siempre tan buena mentirosa", volvió a besarla. Esta vez más profundo. Obligándola a no resistirse.

"¿Por qué me amas, Peeta?" Katniss cortó su intento antes de llegar a ese punto donde no hay vuelta atrás.

"¿Otra vez con eso? Katniss, no sé porqué lo hago. Ya te dije que los sentimientos…"

"Los sentimientos no se miden en palabras, se sienten. Si, es lo que me vienes diciendo desde siempre. Pero yo quiero saber por qué." Peeta la miró extrañado.

"Por qué yo, por qué la antigua Katniss y por qué la nueva. Había muchas chicas en la escuela, y las hijas de comerciantes… podrías haber tenido a cualquiera. Solo conmigo eras tímido"

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con "La Charla" del otro día?", Peeta percibió su rigidez, los labios apretados y su piel estremeciéndose.

"Olvídalo, Katniss. Solo olvídalo. Somos nosotros. Seamos solo nosotros"

"Pero tienes razón Peeta. No puedo simplemente olvidarlo."

"Si me vas a decir que no, dilo y listo. No te estés con vueltas porque te de pena o algo similar. Después de todo hace 15 años que me dices que no, ya estoy acostumbrado",

Katniss se deshizo de su agarre con nerviosismo. Tomó los trapos repartidos en el suelo y salió dejando que la puerta se golpeara contra el marco en un ensordecedor estruendo.

Peeta se maldijo. ¿Cuando iba a aprender que nada sería fácil con ella? Quizás el día en que se canse y se vaya de ahí definitivamente.

Terminó de bañarse sin apurar el reloj. No quería verla. Normalmente él era quien la perseguía y le rogaba para hablar. Pero hoy no. Hoy no tenia ganas de rebajarse, de suplicarle. Hoy Peeta estaba cansado. Cansado de ella y de la vida. Subió a su cuarto para vestirse y ni se sorprendió al encontrar la ropa doblada sobre la cama. Aunque ella no era la típica ama de casa que le planchaba las camisas a su marido y lo esperaba con la comida lista, Katniss tomó por costumbre dejarle pequeños regalos. Una nota a la mañana, su fruta preferida o curarle las heridas mientras se bañaba. Prepararle la ropa era otra de sus mañas. Curiosamente nunca parecía que era algo hecho adrede. Como si buscando algo qué ponerse encontró la ropa de Peeta y la arrojó sobre la cama.

Suspiró pesadamente y se vistió. No la vio recostada en el umbral de la puerta.

"Lo estuve pensando", el espejo le mostró su semblante preocupado. Terminó de abrocharse la camisa y ajustarse el pantalón antes de hablar dejando que el silencio entre ellos formara una barrera más. Cuando lo hizo apenas si miró el reflejo.

"No voy a dormir acá", Katniss endureció sus brazos cruzados y se despegó de la puerta adquiriendo un semblante de alarma en su rostro.

"Tengo una respuesta para darte"

"Ya sé cual es…"

"No, no lo sabes", Peeta refregó su cara con las manos al tiempo que Katniss se sentaba en la cama y le hacia señas para acercarse. Ella llevaba un vestido, uno muy simple y lindo. Fresco para el tiempo que hacía afuera. Su pelo mojado estaba suelto y reposaba sobre sus hombros. Parecía arreglada, arreglada para una ocasión especial. A Peeta el corazón le falló un latido. Hizo un inventario en su mente de las fechas importantes, pero ese día no figuraba bajo ninguna etiqueta. Su aniversario de compromiso había sido hacia una semana, el cumpleaños de Katniss no tardaba en llegar, pero ese día de mayo no era importante. Olvidando el dolor en sus rodillas las clavó en el suelo frente a ella y rebuscó en su rostro. Algo, alguna señal que le indicara que hoy fuera distinto a los demás. Que hoy fuera único. No quiso pensar en que ella terminaría su relación. Su estómago se encogió de miedo. Terror absoluto solo al imaginar ese desenlace tan cercano que podía tocarlo con los dedos. Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos anteriores.

"Te escucho", le susurró impaciente y reacio a la vez.

Katniss negó y Peeta se percató de que estaba esforzándose por no llorar.

"Antes necesito escucharte a ti", Peeta se quedó de hielo.

"¿Que? ¿Eso de que por qué te amo? Katniss no entiendo por qué te importa tanto"

"Porque necesito saberlo. Si voy a hacer esto por ti necesito saber que es lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer para que me sigas amando. De esto no voy a poder arrepentirme", enterrando sus miedos en lo más profundo de su mente, Peeta la miró a los ojos sorprendido y supo que era verdad. Katniss estaba aterrorizada y él presintió que sus próximas palabras iban a ser cruciales si finalmente lograba convencerla de formar una familia. Tomó aire, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Pero era inútil. En su interior se arremolinaban los sentimientos que había estado acumulando durante el día. Su cansancio, su enojo, su dolor, su miedo, su sorpresa y muy por debajo de todo, el amor que siempre sentiría por ella.

"Se supone que esto lo haces por los dos, no por mi"

"Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, Peeta"

"Es algo recíproco, Katniss. No puedes hacerme feliz sin ser feliz tu también"

"No, esto es más que hacerme feliz. Se trata de lo que me dijiste. De proyectarnos al futuro y…"

"Y de hacer feliz a alguien más, además de nosotros", Peeta recordó las palabras que había utilizado hace exactamente una semana, y se sintió orgulloso porque las recordara. Eso significaba que habían calado en ella. Quizás sus razones también.

"Pero ¿cómo sabemos si vamos a seguir amándonos en el futuro?", ahí estaba el baldazo de agua fría. Peeta no quería oírla. Siempre con alguna excusa, siempre queriendo alejarlo. No podía escucharla, porque tal vez hoy le hiciera caso. Se levantó rehuyendo su mirada e ignorando sus dolores musculares. Se dio un último vistazo al espejo y enfiló hacia la puerta, dejando a una Katniss con la boca abierta.

"No duermo acá esta noche", repitió con la voz muy dura para su gusto y salió de la habitación. Después de todo él no quería dejarla, sólo recluirse un poco para pensar y tranquilizarse, luego volvería a ella como siempre. No contó con que lo seguiría y le cortaría el paso antes de llegar a las escaleras.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Te estaba hablando"

"El problema es que para ser alguien que no le gustan las palabras, hablas demasiado, todo el tiempo"

"Me esfuerzo por hacerlo, porque eso es lo que siempre me dices"

"Entonces voy a ser más específico: no hables para quejarte"

"Muy bien, creo que no te va a interesar nada de lo que tenga para decirte. Nunca", los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Katniss le sostuvo la mirada firmemente. Tan firme que Peeta pensó que se sostenía de pie únicamente por sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo se fulminaron sin moverse del lugar. Quiso ser hiriente, dejarle en claro que ya estaba harto de tantas peleas y de una relación que nunca creyó que iba a gastarse, pero al final, como todo, iba a terminar. Pero no pudo. Recordó su inseguridad anterior ante la posibilidad de que su ruptura se hiciera realidad y sintió que se desinflaba. Aunque ese día estuviera agotado y Katniss más sensible que los demás no iba a lastimarla. Pensar en ello lo hacia un desgraciado.

La tomó de la mano y la dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama. Pasó por alto sus protestas y sus intentos inútiles de liberarse.

"De acuerdo, soy un idiota. Lo siento. Hoy preferiría que fueras al grano, estoy cansado"

"Es importante. Creí que te interesaría", Peeta aflojó su postura y al final cedió. Por ella.

"Siempre, todo lo que venga de ti me interesa. Pero…"

"Si, lo siento. Yo también fui una idiota", eso lo sorprendió. En muy contadas ocasiones ella había admitido algún fallo frente a él. Y más si tenía que ver con sus reacciones sobre "la Charla" como siempre se refería. Era algo que ella prefería esconder debajo de la alfombra y nunca más pronunciar siquiera su existencia. Aunque él le recalcaba que no estaba bien ese cementerio de cosas en que se había convertido su vida, nunca resultaba. Peeta trajo a su mente la misma habitación en la que se encontraban ahora hace una semana. El artista, observador y capturador de bellas imágenes que convivía en su interior, le ayudó a recrear el ambiente. Recordó su cara a la luz de la luna. Pálida y sudorosa. Algunos mechones le caían desordenados, ensombreciendo aún más sus rasgos. Hermosa. Si tuviera que dibujar un rostro que representara esa palabra sin duda sería Katniss después de haberla amado. Cuando habló apenas sí pensó las frases antes de decirlas. Mas una vez dicho, no hubo vuelta atrás. Como todo en su vida se arrepintió muy deprisa. Parecía que siempre actuaba mal, que con todo y los años nunca iba a conocer a Katniss lo suficiente como para anticiparse a sus reacciones.

"Voy a preguntarte una vez más, y si esta vez no me respondes voy a olvidarlo. Lo prometo", Katniss le sonrió avergonzada, evitando su mirada y exigiéndole volver al presente. Peeta necesitaba ver sus ojos para entenderla. Esto no tenía precedentes. Finalmente lo hizo. Ella levantó su barbilla y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. En sus ojos encontró miedo. Un miedo que era tan viejo como el mundo mismo.

"¿Por qué me amas, Peeta Mellark? Y no cuenta lo que dijiste para nuestro compromiso", ahí se le iba su última carta. ¿Por que eso era tan importante? Nuevamente rememoró lo que le había dicho anteriormente para activar esa urgencia en ella. Las palabras eran las mismas, la desesperación en su voz era la misma, su deseo en la mirada, la suplica, el llanto. Él había actuado como tantas veces antes al rogarle su más grande sueño, ser padre. No le cerraba qué diferencia había encontrado ella para estar así de alterada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido una imagen atravesó su mente erizándole la piel. Era Katniss quién cambió el modus operandi, no él.

Su rostro enterrado en la almohada, ahogando un llanto interminable. La consoló pacientemente. Sus brazos abiertos para ella y su corazón también. No sabía porqué su aniversario de compromiso había desembocado en ella con ese efecto. Regularmente sus pesadillas volvían con algo relacionado a la guerra, a las muertes y a su hermana. Pero su sello de amor desterraba esos miedos. Se habían convencido de que estar juntos los hacía más fuertes a cada uno, luchando como uno solo contra los recuerdos. No supo cómo su cena romántica terminó en un nuevo reproche sobre los hijos que podrían tener y que no tenían; en su futuro vacío, fingiendo estar iguales aunque el paso de los años los desgastaba por fuera y por dentro; intentando olvidar algo que ninguno de los dos entendía y que se odiaban por no lograr recordarlo tal como había sido.

Un desastre, así había terminado esa noche. Con ella llorando y despertándose dos, tres veces a la madrugada. Peeta arrepintiéndose, lamentándose. Le acarició la espalda con dulzura. Logró desenterrarla del revoltijo de sábanas y frazadas donde se había envuelto y la atrajo a su pecho, con su oído en su corazón. Lentamente Katniss fue serenándose. Apoyando su frente en el hueco de su cuello, pudo controlar la respiración y contener las lágrimas.

"Cuéntame", le rogó Peeta. Era la única forma de ayudarla. Primero tenia que saber contra quien se había enfrentado esa noche.

"Es ella", le sollozó y aunque articuló palabras fueron todas incomprensibles.

"No fue tu culpa, sabes que no fue tu culpa", repitió Peeta cariñosamente, tan suave como sus ganas de besarla le permitían.

"La estoy matando, y aún no vive", Katniss siguió llorando sin consuelo posible hasta que el sol asomó por la ventana.

Peeta se quedó pensando tanto tiempo en esas palabras que se olvidó de dormir. Dieron vueltas en su cabeza, girando, girando, girando. Pero no tenían sentido. Prim murió joven, pero jamás se había referido a ella como si nunca hubiera vivido. Preguntarle a Katniss sobre su sueño hubiera sido en vano. De todos modos ella se había mantenido tan fría durante la semana que apenas consiguió que lo mirase. No. Peeta estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, a la estatua sin vida en que solía convertirse con una pesadilla muy mala. Con Katniss él tenía que esperar. Esperar. Con tantos años en práctica esta vez la semana le resultó eterna.

La Katniss del presente lo miraba esperanzada. Grises, brillantes, impenetrables ojos. Sus cejas levemente alzadas, su boca cerrada fuertemente, tiñendo sus labios de rosa claro. Algunas imperfecciones en su rostro la alejaban de ese chica seria, la vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, y la convertían en una mujer frágil. Tan frágil que una noche sin él la hacían deambular errante, atravesando la tormenta de nieve hasta llegar a la otra casa donde él solía dormir durante sus peleas. Y él, con sus flashbacks atormentándolo inconstantemente a través de los años y por más cansado, irritado y enojado que estuviera, descubrió ahora, o tal vez siempre lo supo, que nunca podría dejarla de amar. Ni en un millón de años. Las palabras estuvieron en su lengua como la sangre en sus venas y el amor en sus ojos.

"Te amo porque me siento vivo a tu lado"

Katniss lo miró insatisfecha, esperando quizás un testamento enumerado de sus virtudes y de las razones por las que él debería amarla más allá de toda lógica. Pero solo era eso. Y ella entendió que en la simplicidad de su motivo se escondían tantos años de sufrimiento y guerras inconclusas y un lugar donde ambos podían sobrevivir. Porque eso era lo que hacían ellos, sobrevivir. Peeta quiso explicar que desde el primer momento, al escuchar su voz, sintió cómo el mundo se paralizaba en un silencio tan absoluto como misterioso y que solo los latidos de su propio corazón, constantes y agitados, le demostraba que no estaba muerto, no aún. Sin embargo Katniss le cortó el habla con un beso rápido.

"¿Pero estas completo? ¿Solo conmigo? ¿Te es suficiente?", Peeta la miró comprendiendo todo y nada a la vez.

"Bueno, hay que contar a Buttercup. Y a Haymitch, por supuesto", le arrancó una sonrisa. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, pero el brillo en sus ojos continuaba enigmático.

"¿Me seguirías amando si fuéramos siempre los dos, y nadie más que nosotros dos?", la negativa se le dibujaba en la garganta tan áspera que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarla. Igual en sus ojos titilaba la respuesta. Katniss ahogó un gemido de alivio. ¿Alivio?

"Tienes razón y Haymitch también. A medida que van pasando los años los niños nacen con más dificultad. Ni con una fábrica de medicamentos pudieron salvar a Segel después de que dio a luz a su bebé. Y solo tenía 35 años. Y no solo es eso. Te lo debo, y me lo debo a mí. La soñé, Peeta y era hermosa. Tenía tus ojos", Katniss llevó sus dedos fríos a los párpados que Peeta se obligó a cerrar para darle un poco de paz a sus pensamientos. Lo único que consiguió fue imaginarla, regordeta y pequeña. Perfecta en sus brazos.

"Solo dilo, Katniss"

"Quiero que tengamos un hijo", su voz sonó muy segura, como si hubiera repetido esas palabras tantas veces antes, solo que recién ahora adquirían sentido.

Peeta tomó sus hombros con dureza y la besó. Le dolieron sus labios al estrellarse contra los de ella y tuvo que aflojar su agarre para no aplastarla en sus manos. Necesitaba sentirla, sostenerse a ella para entender la veracidad de ese momento. La besó inequívoco. Desesperado.

"Bueno, creo que eso es un si"

"¿Cuándo comenzamos?", la piel, los labios, sus labios. El sabor de lo conocido, de lo bueno. Todo eso era ella. Y más. Era su vida, su vida completa y eterna. Solo de pensar que ese amor no se terminaría en ella, sino que traería otra vida más, lo emocionaba hasta las lágrimas. Nunca pensó que pasaría pero el corazón también duele por amor.

Katniss dudó un momento. Perforó sus ojos con los suyos y Peeta volvió a ver ese temor añejo que había vislumbrado antes. Ella intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ahora?", Peeta sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de rendirse y besarla. Le besó la comisura de sus labios con dulzura. Depositó pequeños besos en sus mejillas y en cada una de sus cicatrices. Ella lo dejó. Sabía que él era romántico y que le gustaría hacerlo despacio, imprimiendo todos los años de espera en cada una de sus caricias. Ella lo amaba por eso. Por ser paciente, tierno y por brindarle la seguridad que tanto buscó en sí misma y en contadas ocasiones consiguió. Jamás se le dieron bien las palabras por lo que las guardó para sí.

"¿Esta urgencia tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Segel?", Peeta recordaba las palabras que Haymitch mencionó esa mañana. Katniss todavía estaba alterada por la noche anterior con las pesadillas naufragando en su mente y rehuyendo la presencia de su marido. La puerta abriéndose de par en par anunció la entrada de Haymitch y el olor a alcohol confirmó que seguía deambulando por la casa.

"Pobre Segel", dijo entre hipidos. "Ni el bebé ni ella lo lograron. Mejor será que te apures, preciosa. Los años no vienen solos", con eso se ganó su ojo morado y una botella menos para beber. En el distrito las mujeres embarazas tenían cada vez menos esperanza de sobrevivir mientras más viejas fueran. El caso de Segel no era el único, pero Peeta presintió que más que la muerte fueron las palabras de Haymitch las que encendieron la furia de su mujer. Era el mensaje implícito de su incapacidad física de ser madre lo que lastimaba. Aunque pasó años negándose nunca tuvo mayor excusa que su imposibilidad mental para ello. Esto era nuevo, una razón real para no tener un hijo.

"Tiene que ver que es una manera de que me sigas amando y así seguir sobreviviendo", con su voz suave y sus manos entrelazadas le tomó unos segundos verlo como ella lo hacía. Tenía miedo de lo que suponía traer a un niño al mundo. Más precisamente a este mundo. Pero lo que en verdad le aterrorizaba era estar sin él y ningún riesgo iba a manchar esa decisión.

Peeta sabía que lo hacía por él, pero que la iniciativa surgiera de ella lo dejó pasmado. Al final comprendió que más que palabras eran estos actos los que la definían y le demostraban que ella lo amaba tanto como él. No necesitó preguntarle porqué.

Katniss permitió que la tocara a su ritmo, mas ella no se caracterizaba por la paciencia. Necesitaba beber de él, sellar por una buena vez esas ansias de deseo. Lo estrechó segura de lo que vendría. Su fuego arrollador se filtraba por cada poro de su ser y encendía a su marido como las llamas de una hoguera.

Él solo pensaba en los años que vendrían. Llenos de felicidad, de completa felicidad.

Peeta dejó de pensar.


End file.
